idée fixe
by Good old days
Summary: Cai a boy with many facades and in obsession that opens not only his minds but his world to more sinister things. "From the moment I saw him my eyes never Failed to leave his back,from then on I was infatuated".
1. My family

_~(slash)~_

 **Cai a boy with many facades and in obsession that opens not only his minds but his world to more sinister things**

 _From the moment I saw him my eyes never Failed to leave his back_

 _From then on I was infatuated._

 _Edward Cullen was a being of his own he surpassed the beauty that was human, he was unearthly, an entity worthy of worship._

 _My gaze was never astray when it came to him,it was exquisite harmony for me,to be the watcher I mean._

 _It wasn't till the presence of my sister that I felt another feeling erupt from me ,that was the feeling of envy and possessiveness._

 _It was a feeling I never had before it thrilled me and angered me at the same time._

 _Was this called love?_

I yawned waking to the swift movement of the ceiling with the sudden thought of the ceiling fan crushing me I groggily got up damning my brain and it's sullen ways.

Walking downstairs my nose is hit with the sudden smell of beacon and eggs. I smile as my stomach growls with excitement .

"pancetta e uova" I mumbled giving my sister a kiss on the cheek which she shied away from giving me an awkward once over she placed my food in front of me .

"Morning"

I rolled my eyes at the standoffishness that Bella presented in front of me

Finishing my food I was graced with the presence of my father who quickly kissed me on the head and gave Bella a pat knowing she disliked the whole physical contact thing.

Getting in the car I peered at my sister noting how her hands shake slightly I smirked at this Bella was a shy creature she has been going to school for days now yet ever since the dilemma with Edward Cullen her brain was haywire .

"It's okay" I say giving her hand a squeeze "it's okay" I repeated one more time conviction in my voice . she looked at me then at the steering wheel squeezing it slightly she took a deep breath eventually she smiled my way reassuringly.

"Thanks"

Getting to school I immediately dispersed from Bella heading to the ninth grade hall .

I smiled walking down the hallway my body almost caressing the air, my short messy curls bouncing while I walked with a pep in my step, as if I didn't have a care in the world. in reality I was late and in a rush .

In school I was different I was a boy of many words, sarcasm at its finest, a distraction the exact time you needed one. I am overzealous to the point of cringing, smart but not overly, and strong when I needed to be .

Getting to class I smiled at the teacher who gave me a knowing roll of the eyes before settling with a calm smile toward me .heading to my desk my blue eyes met brown. I crisscross my eyes sticking my tongue out at the tanned Latina teen who in terms shook her head as her long silky hair that is pulled up into a ponytail almost snaps at the wind .

Excitements permeates through me as the teacher distributes the test that we took not even a week ago. I turn my paper around giving the teacher a thank you as I look at the 95% that has graced me . I couldn't help the frown that appeared on my face, had I not answered the extra credit question I would have received an 90% . I tsk'ed my teeth just as a figure hovered over me. I look at the tanned skin beauty the second time today as she gives me a smug smirk. Flipping her hair she gives me a glance of her paper that clearly said 98% .

"I could tutor you some time" she acclaimed giving me a playful smirk

with confidence she strutted away packing her things as if she cued the bell which I guess she did because seconds later the bell rung .

Isabella AKA Isis was a female of many things a Cuban beauty who was first of her generation. Work was engraved in her head since the day she could speak. she worked hard to not shame her family name yet did the pain subside any less with this petty defeat, no it definitely didn't .

Walking down the hall yet again I couldn't help but feel complacent as eyes immediately gaped at me, watching my every move,observing me .

I loved the attention, almost craved it ,when people looked at me they didn't see Bella's brother or chief of police son ,the one that was left behind, no they saw me, Cairo.

Getting to lunch I spotted Bella with her 11th grade friends looking away I avoided the stare that she gave me

Sitting at my table I was greeted by Riaan who decided to throw a water bottle towards me almost smacking a frizzy haired blonde in the face who in turn glared at Riann and huffed away .

"what the fuck, man I thought she was going to bite my head off ."

Riann was how can you say it, an asshole. he pretty much breezed through life without a care in the world he got okay grades but really shined when it came to sports . he was known for sleeping with literally anything that could walk but then again so was I .his family loved him to the moon and back. he could literally kill a million baby kangaroos and a rabbit and they would call him an angel .Riann and I were yin & yang .while he was called a king people tended to refer to me as the prince .

"Yea cause someone would really dare to hurt boy wonder " Isis said sitting down next to me.

I roll my eyes throwing a piece of fry at her .she hits me with a playful glare as she flips her long silky straight hair hitting me in the face .

"can you do it to me too Mi Amor" .

Riaan deep voice whines wrapping a finger around a couple of strains of her hair which she quickly smacked away .

"Don't touch what you cant afford puta ".

He does his signature smile showing his dimples making me laugh when she distastefully stares at him .

the rest of lunch went pretty much like that ,us teasing each other and making insiders that only we could get .we were a trio we built an empire called school , it was like we had a wall built around us that kept any one out. we would be the main topic of school if the Cullens wouldn't have appeared .

Looking toward said table i still notice the absence of Edward catching the eye of Jasper I nod his way giving Alice a small wave they greet back Alice giving me a Cheshire grin .

Getting up I walk toward the cafeteria doors but am stopped by a girl from Bellas table, I think? Grabbing me by the shoulder she gives me a flirty look "did you want to get out of here".

Sneering I shove her away "don't fucking touch me swine " she gasp tears forming in her eyes the tables have now turned to look at me, the offender .

I blink pushing that scenario to the back of my head, I look at the girl wondering how she would look with no eyes and smile at the image that graced me. "i'm sorry Jenn" I give her a gentle smirk "but I have something important I must attend too" she blushes and I give a small farewell to Bella .

Turning my smile turns into a grimace an 11th grader trying to publicly flirt with a 9th grader how desperate could one get .

Isis would have to handle her.

Heading outside I walk towards the forest, my safe haven .

My fingers itched as I pulled out the blunt Freely grasping it in my hands my mouth salivated as i imagines the lit poison .

Lighting it I softly put the carcassed cigar to my lips inhaling I "hmm" the smoke out in melodious content.

Closing my eyes I sigh .

"Should you be doing that out here" I choke on the inhaled smoke my eyes water and heart drop at the thought of someone catching me doing the "devil's deed". I turn and my nerves die because in my face was the very reason of my being Edward Cullen. "um " I utter the idiotic words out before I realize it and silently bash myself . "Cairo Swan" he quirks his eyebrow at me quizzically "I didn't know you endeavored in these habits".

My name he new my name, he graced me with his voice, greedily scanning his features i almost forget that I was caught red handed smoking a blunt."you don't know me at all" i say smirking at him ,while trying to calm my erratic heart smirk,his turn into a grin as if he knew the dilemma I was in .

Striding towards me Edward slowly reaches his hand out,

 _Beat_

Snatching the blunt away he crushes it on the tree near me . "these are bad for you" he whispers to me "you shouldn't smoke".

I roll my eyes trying to keep the facade of Cairo in truth I was willing to quit anything for him I would get on my knees and bark if it meant he would grace me with a smile once again .

Clearing his throat he gives me a shaky smirk and slowly walks away leaving me with my heart thumping and my mind filled with confusion.

Getting back to school I made it in time to beat Bella to her truck.

"Where'd you go" she asked confusion lased on her face ."I had something to attend to dear sister " I innocently smiled her way, she shrugged me off as we got inside her car .

Driving home I was excited to see a couple of cars parked in the front .

Ignoring Bella groan i excitedly got out the car running to the front .

I closed my eyes at the smell of home cooked food permeated through the house .

My father was a policemen and I knew that the safety of this town always came before me . it was a burden on the whole family ,a reason why my mother left . my father worked all type of shifts so he never was home and when he was he always seemed to be tired so I made sure he felt relaxed from stress.

But on these days my father would make the biggest feast and invite our closest friends to be a part of our Italian culture.

"Papa" I called as everyone turned and I smile at the hugs and connections that I felt in the room the kisses and hugs are what I almost fed on.

Giving billy a hug I smiled at my father who in turns engulfed me in a hug.

I knew he mostly did this for me and in a way that satisfied me ."perchè non me l'hai detto?

I spoke "Mi avrebbe aiutato" he smiled " that's why I didn't tell you" he said bashfully scratching the back of his head .

"Cai" a voice shouted right before getting placed in a choke hold by a towering figure .

Jabbing said figure on the side I turn "Jake" I shout smashing our bodies together in a brotherly hug .

Jake was like a older brother to me and he made sure to always bring up the one year difference.

Saying farewell to my father Jake and I run up stairs opening my bedroom door I spot a couple of more tanned teen in my room "what up " I shout giving daps and hugs to my closest friends looking at Leah who decided to not award me with any type of acknowledgement I decide to jump on her "lea-lea" I whine giving her kisses on the cheek, she growls in shoves me off which just leads to an all out battle of punching shoving in shout of "fight fight fight" from the onlookers I called family .

I laughed putting my hands up in defeat ,lea smirks satisfied with our battle.

I groan getting up from the floor I fell on . everyone laughs as we continue with our family day .

I smile this was where I was most content, free to be my happy self with the people that loved me for me.

My thoughts never came when I was around them.

Laying down I look up at the ceiling fan that taunted me with it's movement. I think back on the day that I had and my heart skips a beat at the thought of edward.

Why was he there ,he was absence the whole day I made sure to check by his classes .

He didn't show

Why did he talk to me

Why did he smile at me

Did he have a motive

Turning on my side I grip my shirt, I could feel my body glaze over with tingles as I think of his smile .

My first time being in his peripheral vision .

I loved it, no I hungered for it .

And now that he gave me a taste I desired more .

Au: Hola guys!

So I have not written in awhile and I have not been on twilight fandom in awhile either, I was so disappointed to see the dwindling stories so I decided to write fan-fiction and actually finish it to the end .

If you guys like how I write and want me to write any other stories of different plots I will def do it for you guys

Boyxboy

Girlxgirl

Boyxgirl

Any type, just hit me up .

 **I do not own twilight**


	2. they meet again

_**~3rd person Pov~**_

 _"Fork high and it's gloomy aura filled with kids scattering around trying to make it to their next class to be taught by gloomy teachers who'd given up on their dreams and on the kids who dreamed big ."_

Isis smoothly walked down the aisle as kids scattered making sure not to brush against her.

Making sure to look, but not stare.

So that's why no one noticed

No one noticed when Isis pulled Jess to the corner where the bathrooms lay perpendicular.

No one notice the look of intent in the eyes of her perpetrator

A wolf can smell fear

A snake can taste it

A smile graced Isis face as she whispered beautiful horrendous things in Jess ear.

"Anyways I hope you do become valedictorian next year "

"We're all rooting for you"

Isis smirked one last time

"Just remember no one likes a whore".

One girl strides away victory in her eyes while the other crumbled to her defeat the words of her father echoing inside her head.

"Whore"

"Whore"

 _"No one like a whore"_

 _ **~Cairos Pov~**_

He was in school today

My eyes peered at the silver Volvo that glimmered back at me. getting closer to said car I slightly grazed the Volvo that had the satisfaction of driving Edward. slowly I bent toward the car placing my forehead to the window shield.

"Cairo" a far away voice said. I open my eyes looking at Isis who was eyeing me questionably.

"I know you love Volvo's but this is a little to much" I look her way catching a glimpse of humor in her eyes .

 _No i love Edward_

I grinned her way "you know i'm going to get one of these babies someday" I wrapped my arms around her in a comfortable embrace and we walk in the school hall, together.

"By the way I handled the Jess situation" Isis smile giving me a roguish look "thank you beautiful" I smile giving her a slight kiss on her cheek .

 ** _~After 3rd period~_**

My nerves hit me like mosquito to melanin skin, I would be able to see Edwards beautiful face, even after our convo last week he still happened to be absent for a couple of more days all I knew was that he wasn't in Alaska visiting family or sick with pneumonia like rumor said, like his family said.

So why lie, what was so important that they had to spread false rumors .

Walking down the hallway I purposely walked through 11 grade hall so I could get a glimpse of him.

It was there that I saw Bella awkwardly having a heated conversation with Edward if i said that I wasn't angry it would be a lie in actuality I was not only angry but disgusted. they were in such a close proximity you'd think they knew each other for years the anger in his eyes was that of a spartan in war as he stormed off passing me without a glimpse.

My heart clenched and the glare I passed to Bella didn't go unnoticed,

Walking past her i head to my AP chem class anger laced in my veins.

How'd there relationship develop so quickly

Did he search for her

Was he the pursuer

"Cairo"? A small giddy voice questioned I turned in my chair looking at a petite olive toned beauty, Lib, I think was her name.

Staring at her sharp eyes that almost grinned with flirtation I couldn't help but think about how those eyes would be if they were twisted in agony.

"Beautiful" I unknowingly whispered

She blushed but looked away. quickly playing with her finger she looked up and blurted "are you doing anything this weekend"

I sprouted my eyebrows up in mock surprise.

"Actually there's going to be a party "

"Oh, where"

"Yours"

New spread like the sins of our ancestors, a party was going on, no not any party but the first party of the school year a party held by boy wonder himself at an eccentric shy girls house.

As happy as I was to drink up the attention of these kids who couldn't help but wonder if they'd get an personal invite I couldn't help but still seethe at the attention that wasn't on me .

 _Edwards_

Getting to lunch I walk directly to the destination that I wanted, the Cullens table.

I didn't have to announce my presence because golden eyes were on me in no time .

"Hi Alice" I state giving her a titanic smile while also politely waving at the rest of the Cullens who all gave me an harmonious amount of hellos and "what's up" the phrase specifically coming from the brulee one that was attached to the hip of a blonde queen "I just wanted to personally invite you guys to my party i'm having this Wednesday ".

I knew they weren't going to come this was all for charades it was all to peak the interest of a certain Cullen boy.

"A Wednesday"? Alice sweet angelic voice questioned.

"yea, why not " I smile giving her a wink .

"will you come Edward" I said slightly shifting towards the dark auburn haired boy who was picking at his food a habit he tended to do a lot .

"I'm not quite sure that parties are for me " he states shrugging me off .

"hopefully you will" I smile one last time "Bella will be there"

In a split second the aura changes his posture becomes tense. His grip tightens on his forks and eyebrows twitch a little .

amusement ran through my course at this I had gotten an reaction from him yes it was at the mention of my dear sisters name, but it was a reaction nonetheless

In the blink of an eye my smile churns Into a grin,then an outright laugh erupts from my essence.

Yes granted it was uncharacteristic of me but I couldn't help it.

The reaction he had was so predictable,so human that I was surprised it came from him.

It wasn't till later that I realized his family were laughing along with me .

Getting back to my table of chat mates I avoided there stares of confusion.

"what was that about"? Riann questioned "got the hots for Alice or maybe it's Emmett"? I rolled my eyes smacking him in the back of the head .

"actually I was inviting them to our party we're throwing" Riann smacked his teeth but kept his words to himself .

Isis on the other hand decided to grace me with her loving voice.

"mm, why" she quirked her eyebrow up

"you do everything for a reason "? "I want to know" she leaned forward staring at me with her mischievous eyes.

 _In due time pet_

"I like them" my voice had confidence in it ,there was no room for argument.

She huffed but let it go,for now.

~The end of school~

I hastily walked down the hallway students bustled around trying to get to theren opening for me.

I was almost there

I was almost out of school .

Until i heard the annoyance of ignorant fools joking around about the faggot who just so happened to be in front of them.

More like squished in between the jocks.

Everyone avoided looking not wanting to be another victim .

How cliche was it jocks bullying the week, and the weak just being weak.

 **pathetic .**

I calculated the three jocks there strength would definitely over power me, they were obviously seniors .

"Fuck it " I whispered to myself tapping one red head fella on the shoulder.

Turning the ripe young man glares at me, a stare I assume was suppose to appear menacing it just made him look like he had an ache of the ass .

"The fuck you want fresh prince" he snarled animalistically eyes at the insult.

" I just hate to see three starved animals, attacking a sheep" I voiced out grabbing for the weakling that eyes were widened at the fact that anyone would help him.

Yet before I could get a good grip I was thrown back, stumbling a little I block the first punch that supposedly was for my face before i had a chance to block the second punch i was hit from behind falling i brace myself for the feet that were sure to befall on me .

It did not come.

My eyes widened when a masculine hand pushed one jock down while the other got slammed against a locker by Edward, his hair disheveled, he glares down at the jock who glared back at him but still did nothing as Edward grip on him tightened. standing up i run to the jock that thought Edward wasn't paying attention and swiftly jabbed him in the gut. grunting he bends over.

Following him down i bend over and whisper in his ear " this isn't over, you've been green lighted" grabbing Edward I run out the school before any teachers could appear, the victim already disappearing.

It was quiet walking towards Edwards car.

"You didn't have to do that" I said looking at him with a slight frown.

He abruptly stopped turning towards to me and scowled.

"Yes I did"

Then it happened

the blood rushed to my cheeks and I was blushing like a teenage girl who just lost her virginity it was the second time that day that Edward had me out of character .

He coughed that awkward cough and continued to walk .

"Did your sister leave you" he voiced . I bashfully rubbed that back of my head.

"Yea" I mumbled "she tends to do that" .

Yes it was a lie

Yes I texted her to go without me, but does he need to know that .

No

"Get in" he said opening the door for me .

I quickly got in slightly embarrassed by my haste movement .

He chuckled a little but put the car in drive .

"What does greenlighted mean " he question my heart quickened a little at the term.

"Your quite noisy edward " I smirked playfully at me.

"And your unorthodox"

My eyes widened at the phrase and I somewhat gaped at him .

"We're here" he stopped in front of my aging house . I turned thanking him.

hesitating slightly I ask about the party .

"I'll be there" he cut me off smiling.

Shutting the door I leave edward.

"Cairo" he states my heart flips at my name being called from him.

Turning I look at him questioningly .

"Behave"

 _Yes, daddy_

"No promises" I shout nonchalantly shrugging him off.

Closing the door to my house i fist pump the air.

We talked

He drove me home

He protected me

Sliding down against the floor I groan

Thinking back to his smile his awkward cough the way he slanted his head slightly when confused .

I confused him.

"Is everything okay"

I open my eyes smiling at the brunette that stood in front of me

"Everything is more than great" I smirk condescendingly patting her on the head

It was wonderful

An: hey guys, hope you like ch 2 tell me if there's anything you want me to add to the story please!


	3. Sheep

That night I touched myself to him

I day dreamed that he crept in my window while I was asleep.  
He awakened me with a touch to my lips.  
My eyes glistened with lust as his blood eyes stared down at me .  
I softly moaned as he wrapped his hands around my throat squeezing till I could barely breathe  
More  
Please more  
And he granted it to me with a chaste and soft kiss to my lips  
Again  
He kissed me again as if claiming me  
Sticking his tongue out he licked my lips apart asking for me to grant him access and I did.  
Opening my mouth he instantly dove inside of me  
We fought for dominance for a while but soon he started to devour me with power, and I let him .  
Roaming his other hand under my shirt he caressed my body in a gentle manner yet the grip around my neck had yet to loosen.  
He was in charge  
He grind his clothed member against my precummed one.  
I widened my legs like a whore at a brothel  
"Please more "  
"As you wish, my love"  
I pinched my nipple moaning imagining it was his mouth .  
"Almost there"  
My fingers found my entrance and i slowly shoved one in .  
"Edward"  
Gripping my cock I quickly pumped .  
Edward smiled at me slightly as he maneuvered his immoral mouth to my sex,  
opening his mouth.  
"Fuck" I half whispered as jizz shot out of me and into the sock I had wrapped around my member.

I sat up discarding the sock to the trash. Pulling my pants up I walk to the window that sat open.  
I closed my eyes feeling the unforgiving wind blow against my face.

Today would be a good day .

Checking the time I realize it was 5:00 am smiling I get dress for the day, walking out of my room I scream  
"Bella,dad wants you" she awakes with a start and tiredly stretches her bone as she gets out of bed.  
I snicker a little at my pettiness. after my shower I brush my teeth just to come face to face with an upset bella.  
"Dad is still sleep, it's 5 am Cai" she harshly says in a angry manner.  
I shrug my shoulders and gurgle out spearmint mouthwash.  
"I could've sworn I heard him call your name". She rolls her eyes and stumbles back to bed.  
Leaving my homely house I spot a black toyota corolla in the parking spot.  
I grin at Riann who is propped on his window in a mischievous way  
We hug each other and get in the car  
It was 5:25 am when we got to our destination.  
A house no bigger than mines .  
We give each other a look then head to the back of the old home .  
Where we find our redheaded jock putting in work for our game tonight grabbing the bat that I brought.  
I swing one solid hit the to the back of his head .  
Not enough to knock him out but enough to startle and subdue him.  
"Hi again" I give him a wicked grin as Riann picks him up and with one swift movement slams him on the dirt floor.  
"Please man" he gurgles out "I didn't know" I smirk his ways loving when they beg.  
He tried to fight out of Riaans hold but although younger Riaans strength matched that of an boxer .  
Stepping on his right arm he groans with submissiveness .  
"This is your throwing arm right" I quirk my head to the side as if I didn't know .  
"Aren't there going to be scouts here next week."  
"Please man i'll do anything, just not my throw arm" ugly tears have now graced his face as snot runs down his nose.  
 ** _Disgusting_**  
Raising the bat up I go to swing He braces himself but nothing comes, I stop mid swing.

"Okay" I say crouching down

"but just remember, you owe me one. And I always collect my dues ."

Walking away Riann follows

"now where's the next house"

It was 6:30 am when we finished

I hurried back to my house despite Riann wines to just stay and hangout .

The truth is my father would immediately know something was up if I wasn't downstairs eating bellas breakfast .

I'd rather him not ask me questions about my life.

Creeping inside my house I spot breakfast steaming on the table and bella cutting lettuce, maybe for lunch.

Sneaking up on her I whisper in her ear .

"Bella"

"Merda" she shouts as the blade she was cutting with slices her index finger .

My eyes squint in amusement at the blood trickle down her hand .

"Bella" I shout whisper as I grab her hand and run it under cold water .

"I'm so sorry,Bells" I give her a dejected look.

"I-It's okay" she grab her hand from me shaking slightly.

Although bella has a phobia of blood she hated feeling weak or having people treat her as such.

My father stumbles downstairs hearing the commotion I dismiss him with the excuse of bellas clumsiness.

~•~~~~~~•~~~~~~~•~~~•~~~

I smile slightly looking into the classroom that edward sat in. the kids were bustling through the halls yet I knew this would be the only time today I would see him since the game was tonight and we tended to leave early for practice.

My heart strums a little as edward turns to face me giving me a slight wave and going back to staring out the window.

I blush feeling embarrassed that I was caught staring through a window .

He never turned around never saw me, till now.

My feeling were mixed at this .

Would this mean I couldn't stare at him anymore or did it mean he was more aware of my presence

~~~~••~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~••~~~•~~~

 _50-42_

We were in the lead .

I hadn't played much due to me being a freshman but that didn't mean I didn't hunger to be on that field, in just like that .

My hunger turned to the truth.

Player 32 was down, a sprained tibia .

My heart pounded as the coach pointed to Riann and I and shouted "your up"!

Quickly standing I head to the team as the coach huddles up giving us detailed description of what we have to do to win.

"Two one thousand, three one thousand."

The quarterback shouts.

I ignore the glare from the sun that peaked through the cloudy skies and ran.

The football has been thrown.

And has landed in number 39 arms. Tackling the opponent that tried to shove player 39 I continue my run .

Just before player 39 is tackled he throws the ball to my clutches my heart beats as I sprint down the yard Iwhere I widely throw the football to Riann who happened to be racing to the goal. He catches it and shoves his shoulder toward the opponent in front of him flipping him over.

The crowd cheers as the points has been made.

The sweat rolls down my eyes and I give Riann a toothy grin as we all surround him.

They pick us both up.

The two freshies that won them the game.

I look around spotting bella who had a prideful smile on her face I shoot her a grin as well, till I spot a certain auburn haired male next to her.

My heart explodes into a fit of anger as I watch her blush at something he said he gives her a smirk that turns into a frown slightly as he looks up at me.

I cover my feelings and look away at my team.

Bella would really be a problem.

No more petty pranks

~•~•~•~~~~~~~•~~~~~•~•~~~•~~•~~~•~•~•~~•~••~~

Throw that, twerk it

(I want a slim, fine woman with some twerk with her)

Shake that, bounce that

(I want a slim, fine woman with some twerk with her)

Do it, baby, stick it, baby

Move it, baby, lick it, baby (Do it)

The music was turnt loud as the crowd bounced with every beat.

"chug chug chug".

I smiled listening to the voice of the chanting crowd as Riann hands were wrapped around my ankles efficiently making me drink from the keg stand. I signaled him to let me down but my cries came on deafening ears as he laughed me off. After awhile I quickly kicked one of my legs out of his grasp effectively falling. I chuckled not even being able to scream at him.

"your turn."

It was eleven pm and the party had only gotten started .we were getting fucked up on a wednesday something that we would regret tomorrow.

But tonight we weren't going to have any repentance, I wasn't going to have any regrets because guess what, we were fucking young .

I will admit I needed a distraction from school,this was an perfect excuse to drown my sorrows about edward. I could feel my facade breaking but I couldn't let that happen. I liked my facade I liked being the prince, I adored being loved .

I grunted as Riann grabbed my hands taking me to the dance floor which was Libs front room. Riaan started making fist pumps in the air as he smoothly shuffled his feet and twisted his body. his dancing was contagious because soon the crowd was moving along with him, me included .

He grabbed me meshing our bodies together as he slowly grinded our pelvises together. his face was now in the indent of my neck as he harshly nibbled at my skin.

I threw my head the excatsy Riann and took earlier.

"hmm why is she here"

He stopped eyeing a girl with rimmed glasses ."I'm going to catch a small fry right quick" he stated gliding to the girl that seemed to be hiding in a corner. I crookedly smirked at him but turned to find a target of my very on.

A smack on the ass hindered my search, I turned to see Isis in all her glory .I laughed making her dance with me. We we're now in the middle of the dance floor her back to my chest we we're gyrating and grinding, her and I were in sync as we matched eachother pace and movement. at one point she did this thing where she bent over and thrust her bottom towards my groin I grabbed her hips pushing my crotch area towards her ass .

My hands were now at her throat as I nipped at her chin that was in an upward fashion."I want head " I stated she quirked her eyebrows but scanned the room for potential candidates. "Her" I say pointing to a dark skin beauty who was clearly not having a good time. Isis smiled but walked to her leaving me guessing on how she was going to get the girl to come to me.

I analyzed them Isis long hair was waving in the air as she talked. her face seemed elegant as she gracefully discharged words from her mouth. After awhile of them talking Isis left while the girl looked up directly at me. She bit her lip as if her nerves were setting in. She cast her eyes down slowly walking to me .

As for Isis, she was probably going to go home, parties weren't her thing she just came for Riann and I. she didn't partake herself in petty things like drinking, smoking or even fucking .

The deep tanned beauty that was slowly walking my way seemed to be almost doing an exotic dance she almost reminded me of a gazelle her straight hair was in a high big bun so it gave her more depth . Before she could speak I grabbed her chin making her look up at me. "you shouldn't look down at the world" I stated looking directly into her almond shaped eyes "let it see your beauty ". She bit her lip again but smiled .

It seemed like we were already in a silent agreement.

My eyes switched to a figure behind said beauty. My heart pounded slightly .

It couldn't be

Could it?

"Let's rearrange this" I speak to her in a soft tone her eyes cascade down but she smiles and nods my way.

Heading up the steps I blink a bit getting adjusted to the darkness.

Gliding my hands against the sturdy wall I open the first door and slowly aproached the stilled room.

Had it just been wishful thinking?

Bella had come for 15 minutes in the beginning so there was no enticement for edward to be here.

Looking out the window I look at the night sky. I close my eyes picking up faint sound of wolves howling in the night.

Since when had we had so many?

Climbing out the window I find myself relishing in the night skies atmosphere it was as if we were one.

"since when did forks high prince" skip out on partying with his peer, just to watch the night skies"?

I lay down keeping my eyes closed.

He walks toward me hesitating slightly yet still he lays next to me. I turn my head slightly watching his side features as he too looks up at the night sky .

"there's a lot you don't know about me".

"i know that you're dangerous" he speaks turning to look me in my eyes. My eyes widen at the words thrown out in the universe."do you" I shyly smile at him, trying to cover my beating heart.

"yes" he speaks "and so am I "

A wolf can smell fear

A snake can taste it

which led me to the question of which one I was.

Were we both just snakes destined to sink our venomous teeth into each other.

Or was I just cattle.


	4. Chapter 4

The distinct sound of a buzz in my ear startled me awake.

My vision slightly blurred as I try to blink away the dark spots my heart is pumping a mile a minute the clothes I'm wearing are glued to my skin with sweat.

 _What the fuck_

I look down at the pajamas that have now graced my body.

Sitting up swiftly I bend over to the trash next to my dresser and throw head throbs and I close my eyes slightly.

 _ **tears roll down my eyes, black gooey substance come from inside me.**_

I frown at the memory that merged in my happened last night was the only thought that echoed through my mind.

I look at the time on my bedside alarm and realize it's 6:30am "shit" I curse as I hurridely get dress for school. I felt sluggish as I looked at the bags under my eyes.

My throat felt raw as if I'd been puking all night.

The slight tan to my skin had slightly dissipated, I actually looked normal.

I lethargically run water threw my hair relishing it from any kinks or curls that might come it's way.

I head down stairs after brushing my teeth to see that bella had already finished breakfast.

"Bella, why didn't you wake me up" she looks my way confusingly

"dad said you were staying home today" my heart beats at this. Had I talked to my father,last night?

"Nah, haha I'm okay" I rub my head bashfully at the freckled brunete and smile while i decide to eat a banana.

We head out but not before Charlie caught me.

Turning me around by my shoulder he stares into my eyes. I softly shrug him off "dad, what are you doing"? I question him with an awkward chuckle.

"Are you okay,son"? He ask me a frown settled on his palms start to get sweaty and I could feel a tantrum kicking in my gut, but no not towards my father, who seemed to stare at me as if I would break,but at the amnesia that decided to rear it's head .

"papa sto bene lo prometto" I whisper in my first language as I give him a chaste hug before running out making sure I avoided the worried look on his face. **(dad I'm okay,I promise).**

The car ride was silent and we departed with a slight goodbye when we parked.

I was seething when I found Riann at his locker.

"Riann" I speak nonchalantly as I watch him flirt with some curly haired girl. He turns and gives me a wide grin"what's up bro" he half screams. I smile his way as well trying to keep this charade infront of the girls who seemed dazed at seeing us both up close.

"I need to talk to you" I whisper for only us to hear. He clears his throat but follows me to the bathrooms that lay perpendicular to the lockers .

Inside I hastily lock the door just when I turn swiftly punching Riann in the face. He stumbled back shocked at the action that just took place.

"What the fuck is your problem" I scream at wipes the blood off his mouth as his posture becomes rigid.

Riann knew he could take me, but he also knew the consequences of it.

"Bro calm down" he states "I don't know what the fuck your talking about"

"The drugs Riann" I shout but lower my voice when I realize people could be outside.

"What about them" he shout whispers back.I stare at him incredulously.

"They were laced" I stand next to him looking him in his eye as if daring him to lie.

"Bro" he speaks licking his now dry lips"those were the same pills I always get I know for a fact because they've just been in my room hidden,there's tons of them, and there from the same bunch that we took last time" he stares at me slightly hurt that I didn't trust him.

I calm down and walk away from him cutting the water on at the sink I splash water on my face.

This was the only realistic things that I could think of for the dilemma I was facing now.

My hands itched with excitement and anger at this mystery being rear ended.

"Bro I'm always careful, you know I'd always take one before you would"

Yes I suppose he is that loyal.

I turn to him slightly uncomfortable with the feeling of guilt running down my I still didn't all the way trust Riann I also knew he wouldn't jeopardize our friendship like this

"I'm sorry man" I state "I just can't remember anything that happened last night I shouldn't have accused you of anything" he stares at me as I mock a pout "whatever man" he waves me off "you owe me for this" he taunts pointing to his slightly busted lip.

I smile his way "you know I hate owing anyone" I sarcastically state. before he could rebuddle with a comment I stop him with a kiss.

his plump lips quickly work on my slightly smaller ones. he picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist as he slams me harshly against the wall. I moan as he slowly nibbles at my sharp jaw line I twist my neck.

Inflamed with lust I emits a light gasp as he bites at my earlobe a known weak spot for me.

It was then that Edward face popped in my head.

Edward?!

He was with me, he knows what happened .

"We're going to have to rain check,buddy" I say tapping his shoulders for him to put me down. He groans but lets me go."are you really going to leave me with blue balls and a busted lip" I smirk his way "yes I just remembered something from last night I gotta go"

"your welcome"

he screams at my departing back.

I check the time cursing Edward would already be in class. He always goes early to first period. it's okay I would get him after 3rd period that's when he had study hall.

I try to ignore the anger that builds up inside of me by going to see my little devil; Isis. She could probably give me some detail of last night.

Spotting her I quietly creep behind her."mocking bird" I whisper in her turns around smacking a bronzed haired girl in the face with her long raven ponytail.

"Bluejay" she says back giving me a cheeky smirk.

Walking to 2nd period she wraps her arms around my lean waist.

"So last night was absolutely thrilling to watch"

I laugh at her "isis staying for a party" I sarcastically question "what was so ravishing that it peaked your interest". I quirk my eyebrow at her .

"Let's begin with the football players acting like pit bulls, all in a circle in the front yard literally taking turn to beat the shit out of each other."

"What" I rhetorically ask.

"Yes, whatever they were on didn't stop right there" she smiles.

"Someone caught lia pissing in one of the seniors mouth" she giggles slightly as if telling a joke.

Maybe I wasn't the only one at the party that could be sporting memory lost

Before she could tell me more about last night the beeping of both our phones stopped me, in fact it was as if everyones phones in the hallway had all in sequential order gotten an notification.

Isis and I both looked at each other then our phone where we decided to noisily check out the message.

My eyes widened slightly at the video displayed in front of me.

I narrowed my eyes at the cruel video that someone decided to obviously record with out the knowledge of Jessica Stanley who just so happened to be being fucked mercifully by an mike newton,by the looks of the wall decor you could tell it was at the party last night.

I exit out the screen just as mike grips her thighs And thrust harshly inside her as he cums efficiently giving her a cream pie.

I look at Isis who seems just as disturbed as me if not mildly amused.

I scratch my head and scoff when things like this happen in schools like ours the girls are treated like a pariah and shunned while the men are treated like gold.

There was a plan unifying within me and I would need Isis help with that.

I wait patiently in the library looking at the books that were two rows to where edward normally sit.

I look at the time and tsk at the clock that states that he was late.

Waiting the whole period I sigh in defeat.

Lunch time rolls pass and still no sign of him yet his sibling all sat together as if he was right there with them.

It pissed me off

Rosalie catches my gaze I send her a glare of my own one that she didn't expect because she widened her eyes slightly and looked away.

The whole day it was as if Edward had disappeared again. Was he just use to leaving.

Disappointment filled my body at the end of to the parking lot with the jocks who were all sporting bruises I couldn't help but look towards the absent Volvo car.

I stood wide eyed at the man the was huddled with his family.

Edward

His eyes snapped toward my doe like eyes as we stared at each other for a second and as if I summoned him he started to walk towards me.

Till his eyes broke our stare and he was gone.

A screeching sound erupted through the parking lot. I look towards said crash.

Bella's truck

Spotting said auburn hair between both cars I run feening worry for my dear sister.

What awaits me is a traumatized shocked Bella and a Edward that was know where to be found.

Au:what's up peeps hope you enjoy this ch I'm going to update whenever I can.

If you like vote or comment it gives me motivation.

This was actually a long ch I just split in half.


	5. I smell your secret

_I always knew there was something unworldly about the Cullen's._

 _Pale_

 _Kept people at a distant_

 _They weren't related yet all seemed to have the same eye color that was strange on its on._

 _But this was a truly fascinating secret amongst secrets._

I grabbed Bella form from in between the two cars one seemed to have been indented by a force while the other Bella's cars just ended up with a tiny bump on the back of it.

"are you okay" I ask concern evident in my eye she looked at me and nodded as the ambulance came. She groaned at the attention that was on her.

"Edward was here, right"? I questioned ensuring my eyes credibility. she looked up confused at this. I'd never really talked about Edward,for all she knew I could careless about him.

She turned away bashfully as she tucked her hair between her ear displaying the freckles that graced her face.

"Yea I think he was next to me" she gave me the half truth or maybe she was still confused herself.

But what I evaluated from this was that he in fact did get to her in the blink of an eyes I look one more time at the indent in the truck.

Had he done that to save my sisters life.

He risked his secret for her, I look at my sister who's being checked out by the paramedics.

I ruffled my hair slightly in frustration.

Was she that important to him,how far had there relationship developed.

Granted her death would be an inconvenience to me. my father would be crushed and my mother would blame him.

Getting to the hospital we were ushered to a room where we waited for the doctor.

Silence echoes through the room. Bella and I really had nothing to talk about, except Edward.

I didn't want to push more details because it seemed as if Bellas head was turning with ideas as well.

The tension dissipated when Dr.cullen walked in the room.

Eyeing the man I could see that he resembles all his adopted kids and didn't resemble all of them at the same time just like the others.

It was to predictable.

Dr.Cullen was definitely a man to be infatuated with it was no wonder he had all the women panties dropping at the sight of him.

He was a broad yet slim man tall as well blonde hair that was swooped to the back showing off his sharp nose and golden eyes.his porcelain skin gave me shivers while he frowned slightly as he checked Bella skull.

Maybe if it was fractured she'd just have to stay put, in this hospital.

I shook my head at the thought that burst through my head.

"It's only a slight concussion" he acquired.

"Your lucky" he smiled at her.

"Yea,if it wasn't for Edward , getting to me so fast I wouldn't have gotten out alive" she stated.

Bella was brilliant, she was testing him. He went rigid slightly then a tiny frown settled on his face .

Bella and I eyes connected as if to say 'gotcha'.

"Well it's a good thing he was there".he walked away after giving us a forced smile.

Walking out I went to the hallway to see Edward arguing to Rosalie in the hall.

I vaguely caught a 'what was I suppose to do'. Walking down more I made my presence known with a soft cough.

Whipping her head Rosalie eyed me but she quickly departed giving Edward one last glance.

He worriedly looks at me.I smiled at him.

"Hi" I softly smile his way giving him a skeptical eyebrow raise.

He clenched his jawline at me tensing slightly.

"Your always looking for me" he stated golden eyes piercing through me.

Walking closer to me he whispers in my ear "or maybe your trying to find some danger" my heart stops slightly at our close proximity.

"Isn't that what you wanted last night" he looks me in my eyes trying to catch my reaction.

The air seemed to have darkened around us.

I frown at this "what happened to me"?

I question him giving a slight glare toward the man who seemed to think this as a game.he smirks my way "or maybe you could tell me how you got to bella so quickly" his smirk turns into a gritted glare.

He turns leaving when I don't follow he stops and swiped his fingers towards himself .

Although nervous excitement bloomed in my being, the want to know was eating me alive and edward, yes Edward was my toturer.

My eyes slanted slightly at the unknown that was to bestow on me.

My heart felt as if it was slowly being crushed at every step I took but I enjoyed the pain.

the pain was what brought me here.

Getting to our Destination i realized it was the place where we first spoke to each other.

The woods.

"Do you know why were hear" he spoke aloud.

"No i-

"Why are we here" he questioned me again this time dragging out the words as if he wanted to make sure I had enough time to come up with my answer.

"It's the first time we spoke" I tell him. His lips down turn at this "yes, I suppose it was"

"but I brought you here so we could be acres from people in case they heard your scream".

 _Beat_

 **Au:hope y'all like this chapter I honestly want to redo this story just because my mind sort of took it to a place it wasn't going originally.(I like where it is headed)**

 **I guess I should've did up to 5 ch before I published it.**

 **But whatevs let's wing it**

 **RR**


	6. Remember

My eyes slightly widen in surprise at his proclamation silence fills the air. he slowly speaks" danger can be relatively fascinating" I smirk at this till the slight pain in the back of my head resonates through my core.

 _ **"Danger can be relatively fascinating"**_

I grip my skull with both my hands as I stumble backwards till my back hit a tree.

My eyes roll in the back of my head and I fall to my knees.i feels weak,until I don't.

"You wanted me out, I'm out"

I whispered but only it wasn't me at least not fully.

 ** _Flashback to party_**

 _"Danger can be relatively fascinating" I state turning to him lightly I stare at him as the wind blows his hair around._

 _He was so beautiful on this rooftop_

 _"you see it involves a thing called fear"._

 _"and fear brings the unknown, your adrenaline starts to pump and this feeling of uphoria becomes you"_

 _I turn my body that was laying down towards the moonlight._

 _Getting on my hands and knees I slowly crawl towards Edward who had gotten up in a sitting position._

 _My eyes never leave his._

 _"How do you feel right now Edward" I'm still advancing towards him. my face Is now inches away from his face,from his lips._

 _"what is it that your feeling Edward" he's not breathing in fact he's perfectly still like a statue._

 _Was he real?_

 _Picking my hand up I move towards his face wondering if he'd grant me this honor._

 _Before I get the chance to though my vision starts to become obscured. I shakily laugh and try to get up. but my knees buckle he quickly acts, catching me._

 _"What's wrong" I grunt at his question yet my mouth feels thickened as if a thick substance has filled my mouth._

 _My body starts to convulse he brings me inside setting me on the bed ._

 _I try to lift my hand up but it looks like it's just morphing into the shadow._

 _The door burst open and I hear Alice's sweet voice."is he okay, I'm sorry Edward I didn't see this"._

 _Edward ignores her comment "what's happening to him" Edwards question._

 _Alice hurriedly comes to my comatose body and flips me over shoving her fingers down my throat, she wiggles her fingers to my uvula making me gag, black gooey substance come from inside me, tears roll down my eyes._

 _"He's gonna be okay". quickly picking me up they head outside "the kids are going crazy" another voice states. Walking through the house my eyes blink trying to focus on anything and everything._

 _I catch the sight of I girl by the name of julie smiling as she watches the sophmore Ben I believe bang his lips to the wall as if he was make out with it._

 _"What the fuck" a gruff voice states I believe it to be Emmet's._

 _"Your okay" Edwards melencholy voice whispers in my ear before my eyes start to slowly shut and unconsciousness takes me._

 _Opening my eyes I look around I'm in a car, Edward as the driver Alice is in the back of the car rubbing my back. " pull over I say"_

 _The car skirts to a stop hurriedly I get out the car._

 _And puke out more metallic black sticky substance._

 _"Can't get rid of me " I whisper to myself smiling slightly. Feeling a force take over my body._

 _The smell of honey lilac permeates through the air._

 _"Cai" an angelic voice whispers I look to see Edward and smile slightly._

 _"Wow you really are beautiful" quickly I grab his face and look him in his eyes.he tries to remove my grip but instantly he realizes that he's paralyzed._

 _Getting close to his face I give him a charcoaled smile "you smell like my death" I whisper licking the side of his face "maybe it's because you are death"._

 _"All of you" I stare walking away from the Cullen's feeling quite smug._

 _Alice tries to run after me but I look back and my eyes dilate as I whisper "don't" instantly her movement stops and her knees buckle._

 _Getting into the woods I shed my clothes feeling the dirt between my feet I smile in utter harmony._

 _I groan slowly as my body begins to slowly crack the pain only fuels me as it rushes through my body._

 _I can feel my bones slowly start to shift._

 _I let out scream into the night one the would be heard by the wolves and the vampires, by the the fairies that hid in the meadows._

 _I am Apophis god of chaos. I know who I am._

 _I remember ._

 _I look down at my scaled form and I hiss in enjoyment my gold eyes lighting up with amusement._

 _It wasn't till the pain from behind alerts me of danger._

 _There stood the Cullen's with Charlie my father better known as Mai;the protector of everything ._

 _I stare at the multiple needles that have adorned through my body and one final curse forms in my body._

 _"Fuck"._

 **Au: so hopefully this isn't all over the place I'm honestly just improvising these stories so this wasn't where I was going with this story originally but it just sort of happened.**

 **Had I known I would do this some stuff in the beginning would be different.**

 **But I still really like how this story is forming.**


End file.
